


Hold me in your arms (baby)

by prettieststarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, StarkerValentine2020, Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettieststarker/pseuds/prettieststarker
Summary: Prompt: Peter running into Tony's arms at the airport when he comes back from his first trip/vacation without Tony.My work for @sweeterstarker on Tumblr as part of the Starker Valentine’s Day gift exchange 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 104
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Hold me in your arms (baby)

When Peter first mentioned that he wanted to study abroad in France for 6 weeks Tony didn’t take him seriously.

They were at an expensive restaurant and Peter had barely found enough room to finish his balsamic glazed steak rolls, it was a rare thing for the boy to ever be full and when he was that came with drowsiness. The food induced haze coupled with one too many sips of white wine had Peter spouting all kinds of things so the next morning when he repeated the statement while snuggled into Tony’s chest willing away a massive hangover the man was understandably shocked.

“Are you sure you’re sober?” He had joked and Peter scowled turning his back to him taking the majority of the blankets with him. He ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair watching as he slowly relaxed leaning into his touch.

“Kidding baby I’m just wondering where this came from,” Tony prompted leaving a quick peck on Peters lips.

The younger shrugged, “I just really want to go to Paris to study the dance there because I feel like it would be a really good experience and,” He was cut off by Tony capturing him in sweeter kiss and he felt himself relax.

“Sorry,” he apologized knowing Peter didn’t like it when he cut him off, “you were doing that thing when you get nervous where your shoulders get all bunched up and your left eyebrow twitches.”

Peter blushed in realization and Tony smirked, “I don’t know what you’re so worried about, if this is what you wanna do baby I support it 100%.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

After that Peter had gone to the college campus recruitment meeting and soon enough he was set to leave for Europe in a few months. It was revealed that three of the weeks would take place at his college leaving the remaining three to the actual traveling. Peter had never traveled without Tony before and he wouldn’t admit it but he was glad he wouldn’t be gone for a whole month.

The days bled together turning into weeks and then months, soon enough it was two days before Peter would be boarding a plane to Paris, alone. His bags were already packed and the two spent the remaining days together while they could.

-

“Do you have your passport and your drivers licence?”

“Yep.”

“We’re two hours early so you should have time to grab a quick breakfast if you’re still hungry after you get to your gate.” Peter let Tony continue to talk knowing he was trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in his gut. “Are you sure your bag isn’t too heavy? The cost doesn’t matter, I just don't want you to hurt yourself carrying it around.” 

Peter laid a hand on his arm putting a stop to the mindless chattering, “Tony I’m gonna be fine, okay?”

The billionaire pulled up to the front of the airport before turning towards Peter whose hand moved to sup his face gently, “I know, but we’ve-”

“Never been apart from each other for this long I know,” Peter finished feeling Tony sag into his palm slightly. His eyes prickled as he quickly blinked away oncoming tears before clearing his throat, “Walk me to security?”

Tony visibly brightened causing Peter to laugh softly as he exited the car and retrieved his suitcase from the trunk, “I’ll wait for you near the doors?”

“Don’t sound too excited,” Tony teased and Peter rolled his eyes fondly.

“Hurry up and move before you get a ticket.” the younger smiled pointing to the police officer looking for people loitering.

The two walked hand in hand joking, kissing, and receiving multiple glares for being a little too loud for five in the morning flight. Before long they made it to security and Peters heart dropped to his stomach as it really sunk in that he was leaving.

Tony stumbled back as his boyfriend slammed into him, his face buried in his chest reluctant to move away from him, “C'mon Pete you gotta go.” Tony went to pull him away but froze at the muffled whimper, he felt his shirt start to dampen as Peter shook with suppressed cries every single one making Tony's heart clench.

“Babe, sweetheart listen to me,” Peter looked up at him his eyes watering his nose slightly red. “It's only three weeks, after that you'll be right back here with me.”

Peter nodded his eyes sparkling with emotion, “I'll miss you.” he whispered softly.

“I'll miss you too, now hurry up three people have gotten in line since we've been standing here.” the man joked trying to get a smile out of him. 

“Shut up,” Peter shot back the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement and with a shaky breath he pulled the billionaire down for a goodbye kiss.

Tony pulled away for a moment, “That's four now,” he whispered against Peter's lips and the boy shoved him away a real grin gracing his face and Tony grabbed his arm before locking their lips together again.

-

He had to give his boyfriend credit, he lasted longer than he thought he would. After a week of skyping each other back and forth and it had been the eighth day when Tony started to notice Peter beginning to act less like himself. Ending calls earlier claiming he was tired, wearing the same sweatshirt Tony let him steal from his closet, zoning out mid conversation.

Every time Tony would bring it up Peter would somehow change the topic and by the time he noticed it was too late to bring it up again. It wasn't until the thirteenth night that he completely broke down. One second he was talking about their trip down the Seine River the next he was trembling with heart shattering sobs barely managing to get a word out.

“Peter you have to talk to me,” Tony pleaded hating how tight his throat was getting, “Just breathe for me okay.” Seeing his boyfriend break down over the phone when he couldn't reach him sent jolts of pain through his chest.

The younger man slowly calmed down struggling to speak, “I-I wanna come home.”

Tony looked at him sadly, “What happened bambino you were so excited about this trip,” he let the Italian term of endearment fall from his mouth smoothly knowing the calming effect it had on the other. 

“We went to the Pont des Arts you know where they attach locks to the bridge and throw the key into the river?” Peter explained watching his boyfriend nod following along. “And, well it's stupid,” his voice wavered slightly.

“It isn't stupid if it made you cry,” Tony insisted watching another wave of tears well up in Peters honey brown eyes.

The boy on the other side of the screen took a breath, “Well everyone was doing it with their boyfriend or girlfriend and I,” he cut himself off hiccuping emotionally, “I just really wanted to do it with you.”

He shook his head brown curls flying, “I told you it was stupid forget it I'm staying, I'm not wasting your money because I can't handle a few weeks on my own.”

“Oh baby it's not about the money it's about you,” Tony's eyes stung with sympathy for his boyfriend, “Hell you know I'll take you to Paris whenever you want and buy you a hundred locks to put on that gate if it'll make you happy.”

Peter smiled at him, “I know, that's why I love you.”

They fell asleep together and when Tony woke up that morning to see Peter sleeping on the other side of the screen he couldn’t explain the way his heart skipped a beat.

-

There were two days left of the trip and Peter was ready to go home. France was nice and all but he missed New York and the things in New York. One of those things being his boyfriend.

He'd passed the sad lovesick stage and was now in the more homesick stage. He was pretty sure he couldn't even remember what his house looked like.

He had gotten lost multiple times and taken thousands of selfies though he only ended up sending around five to Tony. He visited the Eiffel tower and the Paris Opéra Ballet School which was his favorite especially since he got to dance with them for a rehearsal.

The only thing there was left to do was shopping and who was he to deny that. Tony wanted him to be happy, right? After all the last few days weren't scheduled for any major plans so he forced Harry to come along with him to Rue du Faubourg Saint Honoré where he'd heard all the major fashion brands were located.

Unsurprisingly when he went to pack his suitcase for some reason everything wouldn't fit.

“It was super weird I had to go buy another suitcase and everything!” Peter explained innocently as he packed his bags while Tony looked up from his tinkering on the other side of the phone.

“I couldn't imagine why,” the man drawled his eyes settling pointedly on the stack of clothes with price tags attached and multiple receipts in a pile next to them.

Peter smiled sweetly at him, “Oh relax I got you something too.”

-

“My plane just landed you’re where I told you I’d be right?” Peters voice drifted over the phone.

Tony nodded before realizing he couldn’t see him, “Yeah, between Gate B and C right?”

Peter made a noise of confirmation, “I’m gonna go get my bags and I’ll see you in a few minutes.” The man nodded removing the phone from his ear as Peter ended the call. He waited for what had to be at least fifteen minutes before texting his boyfriend.

_How much longer_

It only took a minute for his phone to vibrate with a cheeky response.

_Miss me?_

_Face towards Gate B I should be walking up from there._

Tony turned looking through the crowd for his boyfriend. After two minutes of searching he pulled out his phone getting ready to tell Peter he might be at the wrong spot when he heard a familiar voice.

“Tony!"

The billionaire looked up to see Peter abandon his bags to run towards him, he let go of his phone in favor of catching an armful his ecstatic boyfriend. Spinning him around a few times before setting him down pressing kisses all over his face which was split into ear to ear grin.

“Tony,” Peter descended into giggles as the man nipped his neck teasingly before lifting him up again, “I missed you too.”

They headed towards the exit of the airport Tony still not letting go of his boyfriend had one hand around Peters waist and the other pushing one of his suitcases.

“Dancing with them was so amazing I still can’t believe I danced at one of the best schools in the whole world,” Peter gushed blushing as he saw Tony looking at him fondly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Tony shrugged and pulled him closer pressing a quick kiss against his temple, “I missed this.” Peter went to ask him what he meant but interrupted himself with a large yawn.

“Jet lag?” Tony asked in amusement.

The younger nodded leaning into his warmth, “It would be 12 in the morning in Paris right now.”

“Are you too tired for the dinner plans I made?”

Peter perked up, “Dinner plans? Did I miss something while I was gone?” They had arrived to where Tony had parked the car and the older man opened his door for him before retreating over to his side of the car. In his seat was a bouquet of roses and his favorite brand of Belgian chocolates causing the realization to hit him like a train. “Its Valentines Day, I completely forgot,” he exclaimed, “I didn’t get you anything Tony!”

“Yeah you did,” the man insisted waiting for Peter to get in and close his door before starting up the car and backing out of the parking spot.

Peter crossed his arms as he pouted, “Don’t say some bullshit about me being enough cause you always outdo me and you know it.”

Tony chuckled glancing over at him, “Just give me whatever you said you bought from that shopping spree you had to buy another suitcase for.”

“That's still nothing compared to whatever you have planned.”

“I’m only providing a fancy dinner and relaxing rose petal bath among other things,” Tony stopped at the light and turned towards Peter who was visibly thinking before his face lit up in realization.

“I can supply the steamy sex!”

Tony barely had time to react as the traffic light changed to green, “What! You can’t do that, sex was one of my other surprises.”

Peter only shrugged, “I didn’t hear you say it.”

“Well you’re gonna feel it tonight.” Tony shot back smirking at the irritated look Peter leveled at him, “Will not.”

“We’ll see baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @prettieststarker  
> Prompt by @sweeterstarker


End file.
